


People You Know

by Kitkat5176



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat5176/pseuds/Kitkat5176
Summary: Jade and Tori haven't spoken since graduation. The only issue, graduation was five years ago. What will happen when Tori moves back home and Jade is forced to face her past head-on? Will secrets that are long forgotten finally be revealed? Why did Tori come back? How will they handle finally seeing each other after all this time?
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	People You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first shot at a one-shot in a REALLY long time let alone writing fanfic so maybe be a little kind when reading? Either way, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I own none of the characters they all belong to Victorious/ Nickelodeon and are the work of Dan Schiner.

Jade sighed flopping onto her couch and flicking on her TV, it had been five years since she graduated from Hollywood arts. Honestly, she hadn’t expected it all to go so fast yet here she was in her loft in the heart of LA. She had done well for herself; she directed two smash-hit horror films and was about to rap up a third, she was a well known and credited director/ writer and all her friends gave her endless praise every time a movie came out. They would all set time aside to come to her premieres and watch even Cat who while now sported brown hair and hated Horror films would do anything for her best friend. Jade had kept in contact with all her old High school friends even her now Ex-boyfriend Beck. Things hadn’t ended badly; they just grew apart after High school and agreed they were better off as Best Friends then as a couple. There was just one person Jade hadn’t kept in contact with when they all went their separate ways for college, one person that itch and bugged Jade at the back of her mind. Her eyes flickered to the TV where greenish-blue eyes meet pure golden brown ones with a smile to match, which could cure any rainy day Tori Vega. 

Jade sat upright on her couch, her eyes never leaving the screen as she turned up the TV to watch the brunette being interviewed. Tori had easily made it the biggest out of all them Jade wasn’t too prideful to admit that. Beck was a pretty well-known actor appearing in a lot of indie films, after Robbie finally ditched Rex he became a famous comedian doing a lot of shows in Vegas and eventually doing a massive tour around the US, Cat well Cat was the only one at the same fame level as Vega being a hit pop star herself. Andre and Tori, of course, had stayed best friends, Andre had created his own record label and signed Tori a smart choice. Jade would never admit she liked Tori’s music so maybe it came on in the car sometimes and instead of changing the station she would keep it on and hum along it was just annoyingly catchy that's all. Tori was the only one in the group Jade had never bothered to stay in contact with their last conversation being at Graduation. Jade watched the TV listening to Tori answer mindless questions she told herself she was only keeping it on because there was nothing else to watch. Just as she was about to shut the TV off the next thing the Pop Star said caught her attention. “Yeah, I'm really excited to be back in LA for a while. I’ve missed my friends and the sunshine New York was nice but it's good to be home” Tori said with a big smile her words laced with that bubble happy tone that used to drive Jade mad. Tori Vega back in LA the thought didn’t totally bother her. Besides what were the chances they’d meet the goth and brunette haven't spoken a word to each other in five years this wouldn’t change anything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, how wrong she had been the whole gang had decided that it would be fun to throw Tori a welcome home party. Cat’s idea and Jade couldn’t say no to her no matter how hard she tried, mostly because Cat wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Come on Jade, it will be so much and we all haven’t been together as a group like this in years! We have all been so busy and this party will be a fun way to catch up. You can’t be the only one who doesn’t go'' Cat whined as Jade nursed her third coffee this morning. The goth sighed as she set her cup on her coffee table “Cat, I'm not going so stop asking me no means no. I'm busy. I have to finish these rewrites for the script for the studio. I just don’t have time. Besides Vega and I haven’t spoken in five years, What's another five” Jade said bitterly as she took another sip of her coffee Cat being the determined woman she had become refused to accept that as the real reason Jade wouldn’t go so she sat down next to her with a long sigh “Please Jade If you won’t go for Tori go for me? I know you and Tori don’t have the um.. well easiest history and dating for you has been tuff” Jade stopped the girl right in her tracks. “Excuse me? Dating has not been tuff for me and what the hell does this have to do with me not going to Vega’s stupid party” She grumbled going back to working on her script. Cat looked taken back for a moment before shrugging “Well I just thought you were grumpy and being all difficult because you hadn’t gotten any in a while” Cat said with a smirk causing Jade to shut her laptop with a surprised look. “Caterina Valentine shut up before I kick you out” Jade spit out with a glare to match causing Cat to just smile at the goth “You won’t, we both know you love me and won’t do anything of the sort face it, Jade, I have you all figured out” Jade rolled her eyes to that with a scoff. “If I agree to go to this stupid party will you never talk about my sex life again” Jade asked with a groan knowing she would regret this. Cat squealed happily, quickly hugging the goth before standing up. “Thank you! I promise you won’t regret this. We are going to have so much fun the whole gang back together!” She chirped happily making her way to the door. “The party starts at 8 tonight, Jade don’t be late… and don’t miss it I mean it” Jade couldn’t help but smile slightly at her reaction with a soft chuckle “Right 10 pm I’ll be there,” she said sarcastically causing Cat to stop dead in her tracks “Jaadee” she whined causing Jade to simply laugh “8 pm I got it I’ll be there but the second Robbie pulls out Rex I'm leaving” her voice sharp and serious as Cat laughed “Deal! see you later it’s gonna be so nice to see Tori again!” She chirped and with that, the faint sound of Jade’s loft door shut before Jade was simply left to her own thoughts and the main one being she was about to see Tori after five years and she was fucked. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade fixed her hair one last time in her car mirror before taking a deep breath and getting out. She couldn’t help but be impressed with the huge house, Jade was content with modern yet small things like her loft but it didn’t surprise her Vega had bought such a nice home. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door expecting Tori to answer the door but getting the familiar face of Beck. “You look like you are about to barf'' he teased as she stepped into the house rolling her eyes at the comment “And you look like you need to shave” she bit back with a triumphant smirk causing the Canadian to chuckle as they walked into the kitchen and he handed her a beer. “Same old Jade nothing changes with you huh? And for the record my facial hair drives girls crazy” He defended himself with a smile as she took a sip of her beer letting the alcohol calm her nerves. She shrugged as she looked around “Somethings change but not everything, so where is everyone? And why are you answering Vega’s door and not well... Vega'' Jade asked puzzled as she took another sip off her drink. Beck leaned against the counter with a smirk “Awe cute, you were all excited to see Tori and you are bummed because you are stuck with me” He chuckled causing her to scowl yet the goth could feel her cheeks slightly blush “ I can assure you Vega is the last person I want to see. And before you do that thing you always do, I'm here because Cat asked me to be and it was important to her not Tori” Beck smiled as the glass came up to his perched lips before setting it back down “You called her Tori…. Interesting, anyway everyone is outside. It's a nice night and Tori has a nice yard. Plus i think if anyone goes to hard the idea of them puking outside rather then in her new house sounds better” Beck chuckled only to be met with a confused look by the goth “Beck we are all adults now who in the fuck wouldn’t be able to handle a few be- Robbie” She sighed cutting her self off as the Canadian led her to the sliding glass door. She could feel her heartbeat start to rise so she quickly took another large swig of her drink hoping it would shut her brain and heart up. She was never one for feelings after all. Everyone smiled and turned their heads as Beck and Jade entered the Backyard “Look who I found” Beck teased as he shut the door and they walked over to the group all sitting around Tori’s small fire pit the fire crackling as they all caught up with each other. “You came I told you she would!” Cat said slapping Robbie on the arm with a small I told you so glare “Owch hey watch it! You know I bruise like a baby peach” Robbie whined rubbing his arm, Andre just gave him a puzzled look “Why a baby peach- You know what I don’t wanna know” He raised a hand in the air to stop Robbie from speaking before shaking his head taking a drink. Jade paid no mind to her idiotic friends nonsense what caught her eye was Tori after all these years she still looked great the orangey glow of the fire complimenting her tan skin and reflecting her golden-brown eyes. She had that same stupidly nice smile on her face and that laugh… she was definitely still Tori that's for sure. Jade felt her heartbeat speed up and chalked it up to just being nervous. “Jade! It's been forever you look great” Tori smiled happily getting up to hug the goth the scent of flowers wafting into Jade’s nose. Jade almost cracked she almost smiled, she almost told Tori how proud she was of her how happy she was to have her in LA again. She didn’t though that voice in the back of her head told her not to get attached eventually she’d just leave again. Instead Jade put on a smirk as the brunette pulled away “Of course I do Vega, you sound surprised” Tori started to get nervous and began to ramble at that “n-no I didn’t mean it in a bad way I mean it's just nice to see you and all… it’s been a while” Jade laughed causing the brunette to give her a rather puzzled look “Fuck Vega, I'm just messing with you calm down.” She laughed a big smile now in place feeling a little more relaxed. “You don’t look too bad yourself” Jade teased causing Tori to scowl “Jade!” She exclaimed as Jade took another drink raising an eyebrow “Lighten up Vega it's a party” Jade said playfully walking off to join the others “Oh” Tori said bitterly before turning around. She watched for a moment as Jade chatted with their friends as she made Robbie squeak and Beck laugh. Everything felt normal again. It felt like home. She smiled at that “Same old Jade” Tori mumbled to herself with a fond smile going to join the others. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
8 pm turned into Midnight within the blink of an eye, Andre had lyfted home because he had work in the morning. Cat and Robbie had disappeared into one of Tori’s many guest rooms and never came back, Beck had crashed on her couch. That left just Jade and Tori alone. The fire had pretty much died out at this point as the two stayed eerily silent for a while. “You know… I don’t get you, you don’t speak to me for five years yet you came tonight. You acted as nothing changed, everything changed Jade” Tori said softly looking away from the goth refusing to meet her eyes. This piqued the goth's interest as she sat up a bit “Other than the fact that we both have money and lives what changed? You are still the same Tori and I'm still the same me” her words spit out like facts even though the goth knew deep in her twisted soul nothing was the same, they could act like nothing had changed but they were practically strangers now.  
Tori groaned “That's not true and you know it, Jade, we aren’t the same people you don’t know anything about my life now” Tori protested causing an interesting smile to curl onto the Goths lips “Okay Vega… humor me” Jade said with a light chuckle causing Tori’s eyes to finally meet her curiosity burning though the orbs of golden brown. “Humor you how?” she asked, her voice skeptical Jade shrugged, throwing her empty beer bottle into the recycle bin. “Tell me about yourself,” She said simply sitting up fully giving the brunette her full attention. “Okay… um well I’ve been on a few world tours, Trina still bugs me to be a part of them-” Jade groaned cutting her off “No, no not stuff I could read in a lame-ass magazine or on Google real deep shit Vega. Stuff no reporter or media outlet knows something you would only tell a friend” Tori smiled. “You called me your friend” she beamed with the biggest smile, Jade rolled her eyes with a playful smile. “Whatever come on cough up the details” she spits out, causing Tori to look around nervously. “Fine, but not here I don’t want anyone to hear us let’s… let’s go to my room” Jade smirked “Now Vega If you think I'm that easy that you can put a few drinks in me and I’ll just go to your room you are sadly mistaken” The goth teased causing Tori to go fifty shades of Red “Not like that! To talk in private” She insisted nervously as her face continued to blush. “Riiight” Jade continued to tease, causing the Brunette to smack her arm. “Shut up!” she hissed causing the goth to burst into a fit of laughter. before they made their way to the brunette's room. The bedding was a dark royal blue and there were sakura trees in little white flower pots in the corners of the room in beautiful white glass pots. On one of the walls were old polaroids and pictures of Tori’s friends & family throughout the years. One that immediately caught the Goth’s eyes like a moth to a flame was an old polaroid shot. In it, Tori and Jade were smiling at the royal red curtain behind them Tori in her mustache and Jade in her blonde wig. “You kept that? The shot from the play we did'' Jade said shocked as she turned back to the Brunette who looked at her once she shut the door with careful eyes and a nervous smile. “Of course....not every day Jade West says she loves you...besides we had fun we taught those idiot Northridge boys a lesson. It was the start of us truly getting along” Jade couldn’t help but blush a little as a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. 

Tori patted the seat next to her in bed with a sigh as the goth joined her. “So why did you come back, to LA why not stay in New York?” Jade asked as their eyes met and Tori sighed. “The truth?” there was so much vulnerability in those two words alone all Jade could do was nod as the Brunette took a deep breath. “New York was nice, I’ve been there since college and I loved it. A fresh start, new faces I fell in love with the city that never sleeps” She ran a hand through her hair “But… I always felt like I was missing something like that last piece of my puzzle was missing” she softly chuckled. “You probably think I'm ridiculous, I got everything I ever wanted. I have an amazing career doing what I love and I was happy- I am happy.” she groaned “I watched you on TV, read every stupid interview you did and not once did you invite me to a single premier for your movies” She bitterly laughed as a tear fell from her eyes as she looked up. The look alone of her glossy brown eyes was enough to punch the goth in the stomach. “You know the worst part… or maybe you’ll find this funny you always did find twisted things hilarious. I still saw all your movies, went to the theater opening day wherever I was on tour and watched and you know what I loved them” she let out a sickly laugh. “Fuck Jade, I wanted to hate them, hate you but I couldn’t not in the way you did me” she sighed wiping her tears and taking a shaky breath. All Jade could do was listen as the brunette spilled her guts to her and even though she thought to find out how miserable or sad the brunette had been would fill her with joy she couldn’t help but feel...bad her heart actually hurt seeing her cry knowing she caused her pain, not even the good kind. Tori’s sighed snapped her attention back to the conversation “Eventually I realized we were better off as strangers, I stopped caring about you or what you did or I even started dating. Cat tell you that?” She asked curiously “I met a guy… thing’s didn’t go far his name was Chase that's when I realized I was gay. I met a few girls, couldn’t bother to remember their names the sex was meaningless and empty but it filled the void, that emptiness that I couldn’t figure out. That last puzzle piece begging me to snap into place so I could have the full puzzle. Causal sex did it for a while eventually though I had to stop lying to myself so I stopped. I focused on my career for a bit.” Jade was a bit shocked by this she had never pegged Tori for a casual hookup person. The brown locks on the singer's head swung freely as she shook her head in disgust with herself before continuing. “Eventually I met a girl I thought we had a spark. Her name was Caden she was nice Blonde, Tall, sky blue eyes. She loved to read and I thought she was it we dated for two years” Jade didn’t know why but the thought of that alone felt like a knife being twisted into her cold bitter heart or maybe she did but she refused to see it or admit it to herself. “What happened…” she asked nervously for the answer as the brunette looked up with a puzzled glance “To Caden, you said dated so that implies…” she trailed off and Tori let out a hitched deep breath. “I dumped her that was three years ago but it haunts me sometimes. I don’t think I ever loved her Jade, H-how fucked up is that. She looked me in the eyes for two years of her life and told me she loved me and meant it and I never loved her back. The moment I realized that… I broke up with her. It wasn’t right to keep going… knowing I’d never truly love her back I don’t think I could if I'm honest. I'm twenty-three god damn years old and I don’t think I’ve ever been in love how pathetic is that” she scoffed flopping back down on her bed. Laying down she looked up at her ceiling, “New York was nice… but it wasn’t home, I'm not even sure if LA is home but I'm taking a year off to figure that out write new music I just need time away from it all” she admitted softly. Jade ran a hand through her Black locks with a sigh “Shit Vega…. That’s seriously deep.” Jade mumbled softly causing Tori to chuckle and roll her eyes “Jeez thanks” her words laced with sarcasm as she chuckled. “You go,” she said causing Jade’s eyes to about fall out of her head. “Oh come on!” she whined out sitting up “I just told you some deep chiz the least you can do is return the favor” she continued to whine causing Jade to groan “Alright, Alright if you would shut up already I’d start.” Jade instead as the Brunette carefully watched her ready to hang on to every word that spilled out of her mouth.

“Fuck… where to start” The goth mutter with a sigh scratching her head as she thought. “Life in LA has been a lot quieter once you left. I don’t do much work keeps me busy which doesn’t give me much time to think or date. Not that I care, like you said we are doing what we love I work my ass off on those movies and people like them. There isn’t a better feeling than pouring your blood, sweat, and tears into something and having people love it” she said not even aware of the smile that had crept onto her face causing the Brunette to sport one of her own. “I have enough money for four homes but I don’t like all that empty extra space. I bought a Loft a few years back and it's perfect. It's on the eighth floor so I can see all the city life below, it's comfortable and content. I don’t spend much time there anyway but it's home” she shrugged. “You are starting to make me regret not getting a nice apartment” Tori pouted causing the goth to laugh “No, your house is nice it's very… you.” Tori perked up at that and Jade shook her head with a soft smile as she kept going. “Beck and I broke up about a year after college, save your pity sorry it was mutual we just didn’t work like that anymore. We loved each other but not in that way anymore” Jade admitted causing Tori to nod with a sympathetic look. “I watched a few of your interviews and you seemed to be doing good, whenever Andre would come to my events he would always rave about you and how great you were doing. Not that I cared we were strangers, you were just a girl I went to high school with by that point” As the words left Jade’s lips they cut into Tori like poison as she looked away. “You watched my interview?” she said after a few minutes of pure silence, a hint of hope in her voice Jade shook her head with a laugh “Seriously that’s what you took from that” she continued to laugh causing Tori to blush. “Yes, sometimes I’d watch them as background noise when I was writing” Causing Tori to perk up and smile “Can I continue now?” She asked only to be met by a nod on the brunettes part “Life just kind of fell into place but when I’d take breaks… I’d realize how alone I was. I mean I know I don’t like people but everyone needs someone you know? Even assholes like me could use a hug every once and a while” She played with the ring on her finger as she continued to speak.  
“I tried dating again, and you know what LA is a freakshow when it comes to dating. When you are famous it's even harder because you have to figure out if they like you or what you can do for them” Jade groaned shaking her head. “I dated girls and guys alike or I tried but I realized none of them were- It’s not important.” Jade sighed messing her with hair. “I eventually said fuck you dating and focused on work wrote another smash hit movie and the whole premier thing with interviews and launch parties the whole Hollywood thing It kept me busy. When i'm busy I don’t feel so empty… I don’t have time to. Now here we are, I'm about to finish movie number three and movie number four is already half-written” She said with an empty laugh.  
She looked over to find the brunette staring at her… studying her. “What are you doing?” she asked. Only met with silence after a moment she spoke: “What did you realize?” Tori asked curiously her head slightly tilting only met with Jade raising a puzzled brow. Tori rolled her eyes as if her question was obvious “About dating, you said you realize something so you gave up. What was it?” She asked, causing the goth to avert her gaze as her cheeks grew red with a blush before masking it away behind the wall she kept her feelings safe behind. Sporting a stone-cold look like the feeling of her heart beating out of her chest returned. “Vega it's getting late I should go home,” Jade said starting to get up, she was stopped by a warm hand gripping onto her wrist she turned her head to see big brown eyes staring up at her. “Please,” she said softly with pleading eyes “Please tell me” she begged softly. Jade took a deep breath sitting back down “You really want to know?” her voice stern and assertive making sure this was absolutely what the brunette wanted. “Because if I tell you… there is no going back Tori” The brunette just stared at her with a soft nod “Yes….” she weekly got out and Jade ran a hand through her hair. She could feel the tension in the room as the brunette waited for an answer. “I-I stopped dating when I realized, none of them were you…. And none of them would ever come close to the woman you were.” Jade admitted softly blueish-green orbs meeting golden brown ones. There they sat just silently staring at each other, eyes locked, hearts beating wildly only the faint sound of their breath and cars passing by on the busy road. 

Finally, Tori spoke up “You… you really mean that?” she asked her voice so valuable that Jade decided not to tease her. “Of course I mean that how could I not be truly beautiful inside and it angers me to no end how crazy you make me feel on the inside” Jade admitted as the distance slowly closed between them. Tori smiled and sighed “You know it's crazy… how people you know, can go to people you don’t just like that.” Tori said with a sigh causing Jade’s heart to sink. “However” Tori added “It’s nice to know that sometimes… they can go back to people you know” She smiled and Jade couldn’t help but smile back at the brunette. “I missed you… a lot” Tori admitted “it hurt me when you didn’t invite me to the big events or talk to me….you just disappeared out of my life” her words bitter making Jade feel sick she had fucked everything up. “Don’t you ever do that to me again” Tori said sternly causing Jade to look up her face growing hot as she stared at her, the girl who had driven her mad the last five years, the girl she kept her distance from in hopes whatever these feelings were would go away, the girl she fell in love with. “I never want you to become someone I don’t know again,” Tori said leaning in “Promise me, it won’t happen again” she pleaded Jade could practically feel her breath on her because she was so close. “I promise, I'm never letting you go again” Jade admitted softly, her voice kind and gentle to reassure the brunette before her hand slipped into Tori’s brown thick locks pulling her in for a kiss, something she had been longing to do that was long overdue. At first, Tori whimpered before smiling on the goth's lips as she kissed her. Tori's lips tasted like strawberries and beer, a weird combination but Jade didn’t care. “So does this mean you like me” Tori teased as their lips parted causing Jade to roll her eyes ``Try not to ruin this' ' she grumbled as their lips pressed together again and Jade tasted her new favorite flavor strawberry and alcohol. 

Jade woke up in the morning to the sun beaming on her face she grumbled as the heat from the sun as it warmed her face. She felt something heavy on her chest and looked down to see Tori sleeping peacefully cuddled into her as her chest raised and fell. Jade couldn’t help but smile at the sight as it warmed her heart, she started to play with the wild brown locks that were all over the place. Causing Tori to mumble and fuss and before squinting her eyes open adjusting the light before smiling up at the goth. “Good Morning” she groggily got out causing Jade to laugh softly “Morning,” she said kissing the brunette's head. “Hey, Jade?’ Tori said once she woke up a bit more Jade looked down at her and hummed softly “What’s up?’ she asked curiously. “You remember that puzzle piece I told you about?” Jade raised an eyebrow “Yes vaguely what about it” she asked, causing Tori to smile softly “I found it” she said softly kissing the goth l on the lips. Jade smiled as she ran her fingers through her hair. “Welcome Home Tori” she sighed constantly as they laid in bed together enjoying the morning. They were no longer people they didn’t know but finally people they knew, people they would never live without again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I decided to give you a soft happy ending...this time.


End file.
